


Sloth

by GoldBlooded



Series: Tumblr Deadly Sin Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Seven Deadly Sins, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded
Summary: Part of a Tumblr Ficlet Challenge featuring the Seven Deadly Sins.Back in the day, Steve had enough lying around to last an eternity.





	Sloth

Back in the day, Steve had enough lying around to last an eternity. There wasn’t much he could do about that, what with being chronically sick, and he would have pushed himself past the point of no return multiple times if it wasn’t for Bucky shoving him back into bed and clucking at him mother-hen style.

It was frustrating, living in a physique that betrayed him. Steve was a lion heart in a rabbit’s body, raring to go but had none of the strength to back up his wild spirit. 

Bucky was amazing about it. He’d started collecting soup recipes and liked to give Steve a variety when he was laid up in bed. Bucky would bring in the stack of scrap paper and tell him to pick one, and Steve got to shuffle through scribbles of Bucky’s Ma’s chicken noodle soup, to matza ball soup from Mrs. Goldstein across the hall, to Steve’s own Ma’s recipe for potato leek, and about six others. 

It made it not so bad to lay around for days on end, having Bucky dote on him like that. He’d fuss over Steve, bring him his soup choice; Steve was always able to tell which one Bucky wanted him to pick and chose that one just to see the pleased smile it earned him. Bucky would fluff his pillows, read Steve chapters from the latest penny dreadful, bring him tea and medicine.

 While Steve never enjoyed being out of commission, he did enjoy Bucky’s tender care. But what he enjoyed most was whenever he’d wake up, feeling like himself again, nursed back to health under Bucky’s careful ministrations. He’d get asked, “How ya feelin’, Stevie?” and he’d get to respond, “M’great, Buck. Wanna go for a walk?” And Bucky would grin at him, happy to have his best friend back in good health.

During the war, after the war, in the ice, after the ice… Steve was alone. 

He hated it. He hated lying there, knowing Bucky was never going to shuffle around the corner, carrying a too-full bowl of soup he was trying not to spill. Steve couldn’t stand laying around, and now that he finally had the body to back up his lion heart, he hardly ever stayed still.

He ran, he trained, he tried to catch up. Run, train, catch up. Don’t slow down enough to think, don’t slow down enough to feel. Rinse and repeat. 

It was a half-life, at best, without Bucky.

Nowadays, Steve had regained a healthy respect of laying around in bed. Bucky didn’t just bring him soup, he brought him whatever they desired and ordered (modern technology and food was amazing, he’ll be honest with you.) Steve and Bucky would lie in bed for hours, devouring both their food and each other.

Steve finally let himself slow down, but only because Bucky knew just how to get him to: make him scream in pleasure, push him to his limits, let him come down wrapped in Bucky’s solid form. 

And now, as Steve stroked the arm that Bucky had thrown over his waist, bathed in mid-morning sunlight with only the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat and sleeping snuffles to keep him company, Steve realized he was finally as happy as he’d ever been…

…and he could lie here forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [Tumble](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/duelingnebulas) with me!


End file.
